Laverna's love 2
by LavernaG
Summary: Laverna and the Enchantress are reunited. But something is crushing their happiness...
1. Something's going on

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Fairytopia. Laverna was flying to her sister's palace. She knocked on the door, but no one came to open.

Instead, Laverna heard a small scream.

She opened the door, quickly, and saw her sister falling to the floor.

With two wingflaps, Laverna flew quickly to her sister. She took the Enchantress in her arms.

"Sister! Are you alright?" Laverna asked worriedly.

The Enchantress opened her eyes arduously.

"Laverna." the Enchantress was revealed. "Thank Godness, it's you."

"What happened?"

"I... I don't know." the Enchantress said. "I remember, I saw a dark fairy flying towards me. She attacked me and... The next thing, I saw, was you."

Laverna helped her sister up.

"Are you sure, you're alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." the Enchantress smiled.

But the next day, when the Enchantress visited her sister, she said: "It's so strange. Today, I was attacked again."

"Are you okay?" Laverna was worried.

"Yes, of course. I'm fine." her sister answered. "I just don't understand, who would have done it."

"Sooner or later, we'll find out." Laverna assured her.

On the third day, Laverna and her sister were having buttercup-milk in the Chrystal Palace. When a shadow flew over the Queen. She dropped her glass and fainted.

Laverna hurried to her faint sister on the floor.

An evil laughter sounded in the room. From a dark corner, a whispering voice came.

"Laverna." the whisperer said. "I haven't seen you for some time now."

"Wisp." Laverna was scared. For some time, the fairies talked

"I will not do it." Laverna said after hearing Wisp.

"Oh, you will. If you want to spare your sister."

And with that, the dark fairy was gone.

Laverna looked worriedly at her sister, who opened her eyes.

"Oh, my dear sister. Are you alright?" Laverna asked.

"I... I guess, I am." the Enchantress said, but Laverna knew, she was hurt.

"I'll get you to a doctor." Laverna said.

"There's no need. I'm fine." the Enchantress said.

"But..."

"I'm fine. Don't worry."


	2. Confession

But these things kept happening to the Queen. Almost every day. The sisters were both starting to get really worried. The kingdom was too. Everyone knew about what was happening to their Queen. And there were many fairies, who thought, Laverna was behind this.

One day, the Queen and her sister were walking in a beautiful big hall, when the door opened and the seven guardians flew in.

"Your Highness." Ruby started "We have been thinking about all the strange things, that have been happening to you. And we think, that there is only one logical explanation."

The sisters looked hopefully at the guardians.

"It had to be Laverna." Amethyst said.

"What?" the sisters were surprised.

"How dare you accuse her?!" the Enchantress raised her voice. "Laverna would never hurt me."

"Really? Maybe she is still trying to steal the throne." Ruby accused.

"Why don't you trust her?"

The Enchantress turned to two guardians.

"Azura? Topaz? You too?" she asked sadly.

"No, no, no. We don't think it was Laverna." Azura explained.

"They do." Topaz added.

Azura and Topaz looked at the other five guardians.

"See? We told you it was not Laverna." Topaz said to them.

"You have no proof." Tourmaline said. "Unless you have, Laverna is the main suspect."

"It had to be Laverna. She has the best cause." a green guardian said.

"She has always conspired against the Enchantress. She's probably trying to steal the throne again." an indigo guardian said.

"No she is not!" the Enchantress went to protect her sister "She didn't do it."

"Stop, sister." Laverna said. "You don't need to cover me." She sighed. "I did it."

"What?" the Enchantress was surprised.

"I did it." Laverna said again.

"She tried to kill the Queen." Ruby shouted "Lock her up."

Tourmaline and Amethyst started to walk towards Laverna.

"Don't you touch her." the Enchantress warned.

"Face it, sister." Laverna said "I did it. I deserve to be locked up."

She stepped to the guardians who grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry." Laverna said before she was taken out of the room.


	3. The truth

As soon as the guards left Laverna in the dungeon, the Enchantress flew to her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked. "I trusted you."

"I... I can't tell you." Laverna said.

"I'm your sister, you can tell me anything."

"Well, I can't tell you this." Laverna said again. "Please, leave me."

The Enchantress flew away.

"I'll be back tomorrow." she said and left the dungeon.

In the evening, Laverna sat still in the dungeon.

"Hello, Laverna." a whispering voice said from a dark corner. "Now, do you know how I felt, when you left me?"

"I didn't leave you." Laverna said. "You ruined my relation with my sister. You ruined my life. Are you happy now?"

"Very."

Laverna heard an evil laughter and the whisperer was gone.

The next morning, the Enchantress was in the dungeon again.

"Please, tell me. I can't live like this." she begged her sister.

"I'm sorry, but I can't."

"But why?" the Enchantress asked. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Because... Because it wasn't me." Laverna answered.

"What?"

"I can't tell you anything else. It's for your own good." Laverna said.

"I will not leave until you tell me everything."

The Enchantress sat next to her sister.

For half an hour, the sisters sat in silence.

"Okay." Laverna sighed. "But I warned you."

The Enchantress sharpened her ears.

"It was Wisp." Laverna started "She is a powerful shadow fairy. She used to work for me, when I was, you know, the "bad Laverna". I raised her like a daughter."

The Enchantress listened carefully.

"But when I changed good, she didn't want to change with me. She accused me for leaving her and being with you instead of her. Wisp got angry with me and vowed, I would pay for it.

When these thing started happening to you, I didn't realize, it was her. But once, when you were unconscious, I heard Wisp's voice. She told me, that she was behind it. And that, she would only stop, if I'd take the guilt. She knew, what that would mean for me. It was the only thing, I was afraid of. Losing you. But I had to do it. She threatened to kill you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Enchantress asked worriedly.

"I couldn't. She threatened, that I wouldn't see you again, if I'd tell you. She wanted you to be disappointed in me."

"You should have told me earlier."

"I couldn't. Besides Wisp could have heard us. I wouldn't be surprised, if she's somewhere around us right now." Laverna looked around. "She could be anywhere in the shadows."

Suddenly, her eyes widened. She looked into a dark corner. "Go away, Wisp." Laverna whispered.

"Who are you talking to?" the Enchantress asked as she turned to look to the direction, her sister was looking.

For a moment, she saw a dark fairy flying towards her. The next moment, everything was dark.


	4. The last threat

"Enchantress?"

The Enchantress heard Laverna's voice, but she couldn't see her.

"Enchantress?"

Laverna's voice was clearer.

The Enchantress opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor. Laverna was sitting next to her.

"Laverna?" The Enchantress' voice was quiet and weak.

"Sister!" Laverna embraced her sister. "You're alright!"

She helped her sister sit up.

"What happened?" the Enchantress asked.

"It was Wisp." Laverna said. "She said, it was the last threat. Next time, she will kill you."

"How do we stop her?"

"I don't know. She didn't say anything else."

"Oh... My head..." The Enchantress grabbed her head.

"I must get you to your room." Laverna said and lifted her sister off the ground.

She flew out of the dungeon and headed for her sister's room. (The Enchantress had left the dungeon's door unlocked.)

Laverna laid her sister on her bed.

"There. Are you sure, you don't need me to get a doctor for you?" Laverna asked.

"I'm fine, really. I just need a little rest." the Enchantress said.

"We have to do something about Wisp." Laverna said.

"We can't do anything. We'll just have to be prepared." The Enchantress tried to sound unconcerned but Laverna knew, she was scared.

Laverna stayed in the Crystal Palace that night. She didn't want to leave her sister.

But the next day, everything seemed to be okay.

Until...


	5. Dark fairy

Laverna flew to a hall, where her sister was. The Enchantress stood in the middle of the room, not noticing any danger. But Laverna did.

"Sister, get away from there!" she yelled to her sister.

The Enchantress turned surprisingly to her.

From a dark corner, a dark fairy flew towards the Queen. Her dagger cut into the Enchantress' side.

"Ah!" the Queen fell to the ground.

"No!" Laverna rushed to her.

She took her sister into her arms.

An evil laughter sounded in the room.

The Enchantress grabbed her bloody side.

"It's alright. You're going to be alright." Laverna told her.

"No." her sister whispered. Her eyes began to close.

"What have you done?!" Laverna shouted at Wisp.

"I promised, it would happen." the dark fairy answered. "You didn't do, what I wanted you to. You told her and now you'll both pay."

"Please, help me save her." Laverna begged.

"No way I'm helping you, after what you did." Wisp said. "In fact, I'm not done with you yet."

She pulled out her dagger.

The Enchantress, who was still awake, said quietly: "No. Please don't hurt her."

"Oh, you want me to spare her?" Wisp asked the Queen and then turned to Laverna: "How about a little fight?" A dark ball of magic appeared in her palm. "Let's see witch one of us is stronger."

Laverna looked worriedly at her sister.

"We can do it. Together." the Enchantress said. She took Laverna's hand and smiled. Laverna smiled back.

A shining ball of magic appeared between their hands. The sisters released it at Wisp.

The dark fairy was not expecting such a strong competitor. She couldn't even fight back. Before Wisp could realize it, she was gone.

The sisters watched as the dark fairy disappeared.

The Enchantress let go of her sister's hand. She had lost her last strength and closed her eyes.

"No, no, no. Look at me, sister." Laverna tried to wake her sister up. "Don't leave me, Enchantress."

The Queen was motionless.

Laverna's eyes filled with tears.

She put her hand on her sister's wound.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered.

Suddenly, Laverna felt something under her hand. It was a small ball of magic.

Laverna pulled her hand back and the wound was gone.

"Laverna?"

Laverna heard her sister's voice.

She looked at her pale sister. She was smiling.

"Oh, my dear sister!" Laverna embraced her sister. "I thought, I lost you."

Without an answer, the Enchantress embraced her sister happily.


End file.
